At present, starting of an engine of a hybrid vehicle is usually performed by a start motor mounted on a flywheel side of the engine. However, it has disadvantages of long starting time, unsmooth starting process, increased fuel consumption and pollutant emission. Moreover, it needs to frequently start the start motor when an operation mode of the hybrid vehicle is switched, thus greatly reducing life of the start motor.